This invention relates to the field of valves for liquids having multiple outlets and a single inlet, where the operation of the outlets is sequenced automatically upon cyclical operation of the inlet. In other words, by selectively initiating and ceasing flow of water at the inlet, one can direct the water or liquid through the series of outlets in a repetitive sequence.
The present valve apparatus was designed specifically for irrigation systems, although it might be applicable to other liquid delivery systems. Automatically operated sprinkler systems are available today for irrigation purposes. Most such systems use clock controlled valves to direct liquid flow to various portions of the system. Such systems are complex and expensive and normally involve the use of substantial electrical apparatus, with a resulting hazard from electrical shock in a grounded system.
According to this disclosure, the multi-outlet valve is sequenced hydraulically in response to initiation of liquid flow at the inlet. The outlets in this valve structure are in-line and can be sequenced in any desired repetitive pattern. Thus, a single automatic or clock-controlled valve controlling flow to the inlet of this valve can be used to time the sprinkling cycle controlled by each of the multiple outlets. In other installations, the flow to the inlet of the valve might be controlled manually, which will result in the sequencing of the outlet valves with no automatic controls exterior to the valve itself.